


De Regalos Excéntricos

by eternalmourn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un regalito de navidad por todo lo que me quieren...</p>
    </blockquote>





	De Regalos Excéntricos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seelphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seelphy/gifts), [Nem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nem/gifts), [yvarlcris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/gifts), [alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderaan/gifts), [McDannoIsaNagron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDannoIsaNagron/gifts), [eminahinata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/gifts), [Elghin_Hall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/gifts), [Ibrahil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/gifts), [LiaCollins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaCollins/gifts), [CellyLS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/gifts), [Tatjash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatjash/gifts).



> Un regalito de navidad por todo lo que me quieren...

-“¿En serio?”

-“No creo me digas no te va a gustar, ¿o sí?”

-“Con todos los reproches que haces respecto al tema me resulta increíble”

-“Pero es Navidad, Ninja, y tu regalo debía ser algo especial”

-“No dejas de sorprenderme”

-“Bueno, ya que tampoco es para tanto, ¿te gusta o no?"

-“Me encanta”

-“Tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para encontrar alguien que me la pintara con ese diseño”

-“Supongo que no cualquiera realmente espera que le pidan pintar un objeto así”

-“Feliz Navidad, Neanderthal”

Danny se inclinó para posar sus labios sobre los del SEAL en un beso cálido y hogareño.

Steve lo atrapó entre sus brazos para hacerle sentir cuánto lo apreciaba. Era ya la segunda navidad que pasaban juntos; era un poco más triste esta vez ya que Grace no estaba con ellos, pero aún así se tenían el uno al otro. Habían pasado el día con el resto del equipo, y a la noche se habían dirigido a casa de McGarrett. 

-“Bueno, creo que es hora de que la cuelgues en el árbol.”

-“Seguro”-Steve alzo la granada pintada con diseño navideño que Danny le había regalado. También tenía una pintura de ellos dos abrazados con Grace en el medio. La colocó en una de las ramas que Danny tanto había insistido dejar libres. 

-“Se ve perfecta”

-“El mejor regalo. Yo no te compré nada igual”

-“No lo hice con la intención de recibir algo a cambio. Me basta con estar a tu lado”

-“Te quiero mucho, Danno”

-“Y yo a vos, mi freaky ninja SEAL”

Un nuevo abrazo y caricias previas antes de que ambos se dirigieran a cenar y después a pasar una noche muy buena.

FIN


End file.
